


Simple as This

by cosmicbluue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Family, Fluff, Future, M/M, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbluue/pseuds/cosmicbluue
Summary: Crowley feels right at home.





	Simple as This

“Daddy!”

“Mrmm…”

“Daddy! Come onnnn!”

Crowley sluggishly opened his eyes, looking up at a warmly colored ceiling. He turned his head slightly and glanced towards the bedroom window where gentle beams of sunlight streamed into the room through the sheer drapery. He turned his head to his opposite side, only to see two large amber eyes shaded by fluttery lashes peering over the bed at him.

“You spying on me again?” Crowley asked sleepily, flashing a tired grin.

The little spy stood up, giggling mischievously. She was barely five years old now, but she was a tiny little thing. She had a head full of wispy, deep-red hair that fell down her back. She wore a baby blue ribbon in her hair, but it was otherwise untamed and wild; with curls falling around her face every which way. She had golden-amber eyes, much like Crowley’s, and freckles sprinkled her face like flecks of soft sand. She beamed back at Crowley. Though many had said she resembled Crowley physically speaking, she definitely had Aziraphale’s smile, as well as his natural gift of kindness.

“Papa said you have to get up now!”

“Mm, no. I think I’ll sleep a little more.” Crowley pulled the blanket back over his head and imitated a loud and obnoxious snore.

She only let out another laugh and playfully climbed onto the bed, attempting to pull back the covers.

“Daddy no!! Wake upppp!”

Crowley threw back the covers and grabbed the girl, holding her tightly as she laughed aloud once more.

“You’re trapped now! The sleep monster has you! Back to bed!”

“Noooo!”

Crowley growled aloud, making the best ‘fake’ monster sound he could without actually frightening the girl.

“Daddy let go!” the girl finally managed to wiggle away from Crowley and hop back onto the floor, yanking the blanket off him in the process. “Papa says get up NOW!”

“Alright, alright,” Crowley grunted and sat up in the bed. He was tangled in blankets and sheets, wearing pajama pants and a simple black t-shirt.

“Where is Papa anyway, Tilly?” he stood up and stretched, reaching towards the ceiling. Tilly did the same, imitating him and stretching as tall as she could manage to.

“In the kitchen. He says it’s time to get up!”

“Yeah, I got that Tills.” Crowley shook his head and chuckled. “Alright let’s get downstairs before Papa has a fit.”

“M'kay!” Tilly raced ahead of Crowley out the door, heading towards the staircase.

“Don’t run down the damn stairs, Tills!” Crowley called after the girl, followed by a heavy sigh. “Kid is gonna bust her bloody head open…” he muttered as he slid into a pair of dark slippers.

Crowley took his time heading downstairs, passing through a room with old-timey furniture and bookshelves full of different kinds of books. An antique record player sat in the corner with a collection of vinyl records shelved beside it; a variety of classical music, as well as classic rock. Sunlight beamed through the wide windows; the drapes recently parted for the morning. He stopped and glanced out one of the windows. The sky was as clear and blue as he had ever seen it. It looked like it was going to be a good day after all, despite what the weather report had said the day prior.

“Dearest, are you out there?”

Crowley turned towards the kitchen. “I am. What’s up?”

Aziraphale’s head popped out from the kitchen doorway. He looked like he was preoccupied with something; probably finishing up breakfast preparations.

“Could you grab the milk, please? I think it’s here, and I’m a bit preoccupied at the moment.”

“Yeah, I got it, babe.” Crowley headed to the front door and pulled it open. It was an exceptionally nice day; the perfect weather for an outing. He looked out at the small neighborhood that he and Aziraphale decided to settle in not too long ago. Crowley sighed quietly to himself.

If someone had told him years ago that he’d be living in some nice suburban area with Aziraphale and their kids…well, he would have laughed for quite a while.

He glanced over at the garden, seeing some of the vegetables were coming through. They also had a separate garden for plants and flowers. There was a section strictly for pink posies and yellow lilies _only_. That was Tilly’s part of the garden.

Crowley had taught her how to plant and care for her flowers, while Aziraphale had taught her how to be gentle, calm, and kind to living things. Crowley had gotten better at being nicer to his plants, but Tilly was a natural anyway; she didn’t need much guidance when it came to the nice part. She would even sing and read to her plants, which Crowley and Aziraphale watched from a distance whenever they had the chance just because, truthfully, it was simply the most precious thing.

Crowley took another stretch and bent down to grab the milk and daily paper. Aziraphale still had the milk delivered to them; old fashioned as ever. Crowley didn’t mind it though; it seemed to taste better anyway.

He headed back inside and made his way to the kitchen. Tilly was at the table that sat in front of a large open window overlooking the garden. She was swinging her skinny legs back and forth as they dangled from the chair while flipping through an old children’s book.

Crowley’s gaze left the red-headed child as he headed towards the refrigerator, where he stored the new bottles of milk. He closed the door tightly and leaned against the counter, watching Aziraphale as he finished up the cooking. He wore plain khakis and a baby blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up while he cooked. He had tossed a simple sweater vest on over top, and that was that.

They dressed a little differently these days, or rather since they both became parents, and figured out that children were always messy, even when they didn’t mean to be. He turned to grab a plate from the counter and saw Crowley observing him. He turned toward him, revealing another little tyke hugging against his chest in a baby carrier.

“Good morning,” Aziraphale smiled softly at Crowley. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did.” Crowley walked over to the two.

Crowley looked at the infant, almost a year old but not quite. He had little tufts of white-blonde hair that ended in soft curls. He gazed back at Crowley with his heterochromatic eyes; one a golden-amber and the other brown. The baby cooed happily after seeing Crowley, causing Aziraphale to laugh aloud.

“He was waiting for you all this time, I believe.” Aziraphale turned back to what he was doing.

“Was he?” Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist and pulled him close. He rested his cheek lovingly into Aziraphale’s soft, golden locks.

Aziraphale felt his cheeks flush, smiling bashfully as Crowley held him.

“Well, what has gotten into you this morning?” he laughed softly.

“I had a…” Crowley cleared his throat. “I kind of had a dream; it was more like a fucking nightmare actually…”

“Language…” Aziraphale murmured while gesturing towards Tilly, who was too preoccupied with her book to realize anyway.

“Oh shit, sorry.”

Aziraphale sighed.

“I did it again, didn’t I?”

“So, what was it about?” Aziraphale carefully laid a few fresh tomato slices onto a plate. “Did something happen to me in your dream again?” he laughed.

“It’s not funny, Aziraphale…” Crowley grumbled.

“I’m sorry, dearest.” Aziraphale looked at Crowley, who did look legitimately worried. “Oh, come here…”

Aziraphale hugged him, careful not to sandwich the baby between the both of them before planting a gentle kiss on Crowley’s cheek. Crowley turned his face and caught Aziraphale’s lips, pulling him into a long and tender kiss, before softly pulling away.

“My goodness,” Aziraphale smiled bashfully and chuckled. “You’re much sweeter when you have these dreams, dear.” Aziraphale teased.

“Watch it, angel.” Crowley blushed.

Tilly giggled aloud after seeing her parents kiss, even letting out a loud, “Ewww!” in the process.

Crowley averted his eyes back to the girl, who was still giggling.

“Oh, you think that’s gross, you little brat?” He smirked playfully.

“I’m not a brat!”

“You’re _my_ little brat.” Crowley glided across the kitchen to the girl. He leaned down and nuzzled his face into the girl’s red locks while making funny noises. Aziraphale only stood by and smiled as he bounced the infant and watched the duo play.

“Okay, so why did we decide to wake Daddy up so early on a Saturday morning?” Crowley cocked his head playfully at Tilly.

“The museum, daddy!”

“Remember?” Aziraphale set a plate of hotcakes in the center of the table. “We’re going to the children’s museum today. Then lunch in the park. Are you still up for it, love?”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale. He was right there in front of him, alive and well. He looked at his daughter, as happy and full of life as ever, and his son who laughed aloud whenever Aziraphale tickled that little button of a nose.

Crowley thought himself so lucky. He truly didn’t believe he deserved such a wonderful family, but every single day it was Aziraphale who reminded him that he did.

“We’re going to the museum and park today; right, daddy?” his little girl looked up at him with those Aziraphale-like puppy dog eyes, and Crowley planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Of course, love. You have to eat breakfast first. Are you going to eat it all today?”

“Yes!”

“Good. We’ll see about that…” Crowley mumbled the last part while glancing at Aziraphale who only chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Crowley dear, can you take Ben? Get him ready in his highchair and whatnot?”

“Yeah, I got him…” Crowley gingerly took the baby boy from Aziraphale and set him into his highchair. Ben smiled wide and cooed loudly as Crowley tied a bib around him. “I think Big Ben is hungry.”

“Oh, do I know it. He was a little fussy right before you came down.” Aziraphale brought two more plates of food over to the table. “Matilda, no books at the table. Put it away please.”

“Yes, Papa.” Tilly hopped up from the table and carried the book into the other room, singing softly to herself.

_“I’m a racing car, passing by like Lady papaya…”_

Crowley quickly turned to Aziraphale as he chortled aloud. “She bloody said papaya.”

“She did.” Aziraphale laughed. “She just loves you; you know.”

Crowley finished tying the bib around Ben and turned back towards Aziraphale. The angel wrapped his arms around Crowley and gently embraced him. Aziraphale did this for a moment as he rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder.

“And I love you as well,” he whispered softly.

Crowley felt a slight hitch in his chest as his cheeks went warm. It didn’t matter how long they had been together, or the fact that they had two children together. Crowley still got flustered whenever Aziraphale would talk sweetly to him; or when he held him so gently and lovingly like this. It was okay, though; because he had long grown fond of the comfort that came with it all.

“I love you too…” Crowley murmured softly against the angel’s soft curls.

Aziraphale let go and gently took Crowley’s hand in his. He pressed a short and sweet kiss on the corner of Crowley’s mouth.

“No more bad dreams, okay?” he playfully poked the demon’s nose with his index finger. “Coffee?”

“Yes.” Crowley gently squeezed Aziraphale’s hand before bringing his attention back to Ben. The boy was cooing loudly and banging on his tray.

“Bentley! Always demanding attention! I turned around for two minutes, child!”

Ben only responded with a loud and drooling raspberry.

“Matilda! Breakfast!” Aziraphale called as he brought a steaming mug of black coffee to Crowley.

The bubbly redhead bounced back into the kitchen and climbed back into her chair.

“No hotcakes until you eat your egg and tomato.” Aziraphale glanced at her.

“Yes, Papa.”

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, giving him a serious look. “No sneaking hotcakes.”

Crowley looked back at their daughter, who was diligently spooning eggs into her mouth.

“You ratted me out.” He pretended to whisper. “Well, I guess that’s the last time I sneak _you_ any hotcakes.”

Tilly laughed aloud, causing food to spill out of her mouth in the process.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale gave Crowley a look. He set down a small bowl of baby nosh and took a seat at the table. “I swear, you two…”

Crowley sat between Tilly and Ben, right across from Aziraphale. He took a spoon and scooped up a bit of the baby food, attempting to get Ben to eat it. 

“I finished, Papa!” Tilly held up her empty plate.

“That’s my girl.” Aziraphale smiled. “Give me your plate and I’ll give you a hotcake.”

“Yay! Hotcakes!” Tilly happily handed her plate to Aziraphale.

Crowley couldn’t help but smile. He loved them; every single one. It would take an entire army made up of heaven and hell to pry them away from him; and even then, he’d still put up a fight.

After being alone and not fitting in for so long, Crowley finally found where he belonged. To him, his life was damn near perfect; and he never wanted any of it to change.

This was _his _family, and he was truly home.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was working on part 3 of Four Letter Words, I took a short break. I had an idea in my head for a few days now, so I decided to write it out. Mind you, it's extremely fluffy and cutesy in nature due to my emotions being all over the place lately, haha. The title of this work is a song I was listening to while writing, Simple as This, by Jake Bugg.
> 
> And yes, Crowley somehow convinced Aziraphale to let him name their son after his car. Of course. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)


End file.
